Son of Fire
by 12innigma
Summary: Demigods walk the earth and Hyrule is plagued by political insecurity after assassinations. Will a blacksmith be able to do anything?
1. A short introduction

Introduction

In Hyrule the three goddessses and other minor gods, after creating the land, have lived on and off through the ages in Hyrule, taking the forms of normal Hylians. As they live on Hyrule, they obviously create relationships with mortals they meet. Some of these relationships lead to a god finding a mate with a mortal, and they have a child. The children never really know their parents, as the god leaves very soon afterwards. Most of these children never learn who their parents are. Most of these children, known as half-breeds, half-bloods, or as demigods, end up very powerful, unless they are birthed by a relatively weak god. Many very influential people in Hyrule are demigods, for example Link was a grandson of Farore, which explains his receiving of the Triforce of Courage. Ganondorf is a descendant of Din, as are several Gerudos. The royal line of Hyrule are all descendants of Nayru, given the ability to rule by her wisdom. While these and other demigods are very powerful, some are very weak, with nothing major separating them from a normal Hylian. Most demigods have an aura that may lead monsters such as moblins or stalfos towards them, making life very dangerous for a demigod. Many more demigods die before adulthood that the ones that survive to have kids and pass the god blood down.

The three goddesses that have the most power over Hyrule are; Din, goddesses of power, Nayru, goddess of wisdom, and Farore, goddess of courage. Their offspring are the most powerful of the demigods. There are four other deities that are less powerful than the three goddesses but still quite powerful. Zurnda, goddess of water resides with an increased power near Lake Hylia; she often takes form as a Zora. Divaer, goddess of the Night and planets, has increased power at night, and she will often take the form of a Sheikah or a Hylian. Her children have slight influence over gravity, and great athletic ability, the running man is a grandson of her. Vincender, the lord of fire, he takes the form of a Goron or Hylian, he is at his highest strength on Death Mountain, and Volvagia was his pet. Vincender's children have control over fire, and can bend it to their will. The last of the deities is Celigum, dead knight. He commands the unknown and the dead, and is the ruler of the underworld of Hyrule, controller of the undead. He often takes form of as Sheikah or a Hylian. He is actually a lively god, despite being the god of Death. His children have an influence over the dead, and can mold shadows into shapes and objects. The Gods mold the fate of Hyrule with their influence spreading through their children, good or bad.

After the Fall of Ganon, Hyrule has had a peaceful and prosperous time. Crops grew well and small farming towns explode into large cities throughout Hyrule. The Lon Lon Ranch has become a large city that is now the trade capital of Hyrule. Hyrule Castle has been rebuilt in all and more of its former glory. Relationships with countries like Termina, or the Island Confederation of the Great Sea, have had drastic leaps in good relationships with them.

But then ten years after the Fall of Ganon, on the third day of the fall festival, tragedy strikes. During a seeing with King Link and Queen and Princess Zelda, a bomb went off under Link's throne. Link was blown apart instantly, and even the Master Sword was damaged, bent by the blast. Queen Zelda was killed as well, very gruesomely and slowly, her arm blasted off and cuts across her body, which was flung into the people. The crowd panicked and scattered, trampling the still alive Queen. Princess Zelda wasn't killed, but the Master Sword hit her when it flew from the blast cutting her across the face, leaving a large gash from her nose to her ear, blinding her in one eye. She was also thrown by the blast bouncing off the wall with a crack, and landing behind her mom's throne. As the guards rushed in after the crowd was gone from the throne room, they see the Queens body lying there, with her chest shuddering with ragged breathes. They also see a black hilted dagger stabbed into the Queens chest right on her heart, scarily accurately placed with a precision that sent shudders down the spine of the most hardened guard there. They look at the dagger, and see a cultic looking mark on it, a twisted cubic mark, that has a strange effect on sight. The guards heft up the body of Zelda and take her away, not realizing that the princess is still there.


	2. Chapter 1

Clang

Clang!!...

The sound of metal striking metal fills the ears of a young blacksmith apprentice. Sweat runs down Varme's face smearing around the ashes that come from working in the smoke and flame of the smithy. His teacher Jern Smed, the Kakariko Village blacksmith, is hammering away at a long metal bar. It looks like a crowbar or some type of lever. Varme keeps pumping the bellows as he watches Jern heat up the tool till it's a white hot piece of metal. Jern then puts it on the anvil and starts to hammer it into shape, a crescent moon shape with a thinner inside edge than outside. He puts in back into the fire and then hammers the inside down into a sharp edge and drops in into cool water. A hiss and whoosh as steam from the hot metal flies out of the bucket.

"Boy, take this crowbar and some nails out to that construction site." Jern says

"Yes sir" Varme replies, catching the crowbar and hefting up the bucket of nails.

As Varme is walking out he hears Jern mutter, "Those workers never get anything done". Varme leaves the smithy and walks out into the sunlight of Kakariko. Varme walks out past the old chicken coop, full of blue cuccos with Anju standing outside holding one of the blue cuccos in her arms. She nods at Varme, a friendly gesture as he walks by. Varme walks down past the archery shop; he's a familiar customer there. He starts to jog down towards the entrance, where the builders are building a sentry tower and strengthening the wall. One of Anju's cuccos was wandering around and got in Varme's way, tripping him up. He spills the bucket of nails and groans.

"Jern's going to kill me for that," Varme mumbles as he runs his ashy hands through his red hair and bends down to pick up the dropped nails and put them back into the bucket. After stabbing his fingers a few times as he ruffles through the grass he finds that last few nails and dumps them in the bucket. Getting up and picking up the bucket of nails, Varme starts to hustle over towards the town edge, passing the tree with the workers boss leaning up against it, not doing anything. As he reaches it a stocky builder calls out for him.

"Is that for us?" He says in a low voice.

Varme rolls his eyes 'Yeah because there are _tons _of other construction projects going on here', he thinks in his head. Out loud he says "Yes nails and a crowbar from Jern's Smithy, 140 rupees please"

"Yeah, tell the boss, he'll pay you." Varme walks towards the tree, smirking as he walks away, knowing he added 20 rupees to the cost.

"What do you want, boy?" The boss scoffs impatiently.

"I need 140 rupees to pay for the supplies I delivered sir" Varme said to the boss.

"Here, take it" the boss grunted, throwing a bag of rupees at Varme.

Turning around, Varme walks away, heading towards the smithy, and checking the money. "Umm…fifty, hundred, hundred twenty, forty, and hundred fifty?" Varme mutters to himself, happy that he made more than he thought he would. He pockets the thirty extra rupees and starts walking the last stretch back to the blacksmith. Suddenly a large squawk rings out followed by the scream of a young child. Varme sees a little boy run by with a wooden sword in his hand and a loud clucking sound as a horde of cuccos chase after him, knocking into him, pushing him to the ground and pecking him all over.

Snapping out of his staring, Varme quickly decides to help the boy. He runs over and practically tackles the boy and covers him with his bigger body, Varme feels pain in his back and feels a cool feeling running down his back as the cuccos mercilessly tear at his back. With the boy wailing in his ears, Varme slings him over his shoulder and sprints towards the tavern, only a little bit away. When they get to the tavern, Varme has cuts all over his face, his tunic is ruined and he's light headed from blood loss. Once inside the tavern, Varme carries the bleeding kid upstairs to a room, getting some very odd looks, and unceremoniously dumps him on the bed, not bothering to make sure he doesn't stain any of the sheets. Looking in the room mirror, he sees that the ash on his skin looks odd mixed with blood. Abandoning that thought Varme heads down the stairs to the main part of the tavern.

Varme sees his mom heading back to the bar to grab a plate of drinks to bring to the ever present drunkards in the tavern. His mom, Rebecca, sees his tattered body and her eyes widen with surprise. She hurries to the table drops the plate on the table and rushes over to him.

"What happened!" His mom said.

"There was a cucco attack… again" Varme mumbles, "A little boy was attacked and I saved him. He's bleeding on a bed upstairs right now."

Rebecca rushes up the stairs to the boy, and Varme goes up to his small room, and looks through his other tunics, sees a dirty one on the floor, picks it up and puts it on, after discarding his now ruined one in a corner. Varme puts his 'pay' in a drawer and closes his door and locks it. Rushing down the stairs he heads back to the smithy.

"I'm back" Varme says to Jern, who is sharpening a sword, because Varme wasn't there to pump the bellows for him.

"What took you so long?"

"Umm…" Varme mumbles, "The workers weren't very organized, no one knew how much to pay me and who should."

"Makes sense," Jern scoffs, "those workers are pathetically slow." And goes back to sharpening his sword.

"Anything else today sir?"

"Umm…, no, go sharpen your sword or something."

"Yes sir" And Varme goes off to grab his sword. When he gets to the sword rack he puts his sword on he picks it up. The scabbard is red leather with a steel end and linings on it. It used to be his grandfathers, but was left to him. He unsheathes it and runs his finger along the flat edge. The sword is well polished with a nice shine, it's about 2 and a half feet long and weighted perfectly for Varme. The hilt is steel with red leather for the handgrip. Varme takes it over to the whetstone that Jern isn't using, and starts to spin it.

After Varme leaves the smithy he goes to the tavern and hangs his sword up in his room. He pulls his tunic off and winces as he reopens all of the cuts on his back with the rough cloth. He starts to fall asleep, the clanging of metal in his ears, lulling him to sleep.

The next morning, Varme wakes up to the sound of a trumpet being played loudly. Varme rolls out of bed, reopening his back again, wincing, Varme pulls on rough brown pants and a tunic to match, one that is probably stained from blood already, grabs his sword and put his belt on around his waist and tightens it. Varme runs down the steps and grabs a few hunks of bread and some cheese from the pantry in the tavern. Eating the food Varme steps out of the tavern and into the red dawn light. Varme sees a short, fat scribe and a tall, thin herald in the center of town. Running up to see what they are saying, Anju walks by saying, "Are you joining Varme?"

"Joining what?"

"Oh, you don't know? After the assassinations in Hyrule, all the nobles are making power grabs, and Noble Jeliel is recruiting young men here. Hurry up and go listen to him"

"Whatever", Varme says as he starts to run ahead. As he gets there he hears the herald saying:

"And the family of each young man will be gifted a sum of 3000 rupees, used partially to arm them for battle, which leads me to saying that each man must arm themselves, shield, sword, breast plate, and helm. We can sell you these items for 1000 rupees."

Varme notices that his mother is there, he runs over. "Mom, am I joining?" He says.

"I think you should, for the money" Rebecca says sadly.

"If I have too, I already have a sword, so all we need to buy is the other stuff."

"Go sign yourself up for it" His mother sighs.

Varme unhappily walks over to the scribe and stands in line with a few other boys his age, none of which look to eager, like their parents forced them to. As Varme gets to the front of the line, the scribe says, "Name?" in a bored tone.

"Varme, son of none"

The scribe scribbles down the Hylian letters. "What will you need to buy from us to arm yourself?"

"All but the sword" Varme sighs.

"That's 800 rupees than, your parents will receive the payment soon."

Varme walks off to tell Jern, knowing he wont be pleased.

"What!" Jern says when Varme tells him.

"I'm sorry sir, but my mother needs the money…"

Jern throws a hammer at the ground. "Fine, now what am I supposed to do! Just get out now."

Varme hustles out the door, hoping that he doesn't feel a hammer in the small of his back.


End file.
